Branquela
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: [Continuação SM de Pimentinha] Marlene e Sirius saem da torre para darem espaço para mais um hound LilyxJames. O rapaz só nao esperava que chamar Marlene de Branquela teria consequencias assim...


**N/A: Olá! Bem, antes da fic, algumas explicações devem ser dadas. È o seguinte, essa fic é a segunda parte de uma J/L, só que S/M. A primeira parte (chamada Pimentinha, tá no meu profile) é bem legal. O James e a Lily começam a discutir e todo mundo sai da torre. A Marlene e o Sirius fazem uma pequena aposta enquanto saem de lá, e é aqui que a fic começa. Espero ter esclarecido. Boa leitura!**

Branquela

_Regra inviolável para manter as bolas intactas: Nunca, jamais, sob nenhuma circunstancia, diga que Marlene McKinnon pode se perder na neve por causa da cor da sua pele se não quiser ver estrelas em plena luz do dia._

'- 20 galeões que daqui a dez minutos vamos ouvir os gritos de Lily. – Sirius Black falou, num tom maroto.

'- 5 minutos. – suspirou Marlene McKinnon, apertando a mão dele.

Desceram as escadas juntos e sem perceber chegaram aos jardins. Marlene ficou olhando maravilhada para a linda paisagem com neve. Então Sirius perguntou, vendo sua apreciação:

'- Quer dar um passeio?

Ela olhou sarcástica pra ele.

'- Claro, Black. Olha eu ali, tá vendo? Já estou lá. – falou com ironia, apontando para algum lugar ao longe, no cenário branco. Sirius apertou os olhos e falou:

'- Nha, não to te vendo não... Acho que sua pele é tão branca que se perde na neve, sabe, Branquela?

Obviamente Sirius Black não tinha ciência de que Marlene tinha um certo complexo por ser tão branca.

A garota se aproximou lenta e felinamente do rapaz, e não se pode culpa-lo por ter ficado parado, ansioso para quebrar os centímetros que separavam seus narizes agora.

'- Black? – sussurrou ela, provocando um arrepio no maroto.

'- Sim? – perguntou ele, depois de engolir em seco, com uma voz rouca que fez o coração da morena dar um salto.

A próxima coisa que Sirius sentiu foi uma dor alucinante nas partes baixas, atingida pelo joelho de Marlene.

Sem ar, o rapaz caiu no chão, com as mãos no local acertado. Entre gargalhadas e arrependimento, Marlene simplesmente ficou parada.

'- Ai... Por que... você... Fez... isso?

Temerosa, Marlene sentiu uma raiva na voz do rapaz, mas estava decidida a não deixar transparecer.

Já Sirius ficara mesmo com raiva. Não _dela_, claro, nunca dela. Mas dos danos que ela havia causado.

'- Por que você pediu. – ela resmungou. Sirius levantou os olhos acinzentados e a encarou, fazendo Marlene sentir a espinha gelar.

'- Eu com certeza não pedi pra ficar estéril. Não mesmo. Afinal, não quero te privar de ter que cuidar de Marotos mirins, Lene.

Marlene ficou estática, em choque, tentando assimilar o que o rapaz tinha acabado de dizer. Era mesmo uma indireta?

O tempo que ficara pensando foi o suficiente para Sirius se recuperar e se levantar, ainda um pouco devagar, devido a traumas recentes.

'- O que você quis dizer com... Ei, Black, pode ficar parado onde está? – Marlene falou, deixando escapar um tremor na sua voz, para sua raiva.

Tremor que não passou despercebido por Sirius, que abriu um lindo sorriso maroto e continuou a se aproximar, encostando-a na parede de pedra e sentindo a respiração ofegante da moça.

Porem, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa e beija-la, como era seu intuito, Marlene recuperou-se e se esquivou dos braços dele, correndo para a neve.

Sirius ainda ficou alguns instantes parado, chocado com a reação de Marlene. Mas, bem, ela nunca se entregaria facilmente, isso ele sabia.

Marlene deu graças a Merlin por ter conseguido resistir aos lábios tão desejados por toda a população feminina de Hogwarts e fugido a tempo. Mas agora, no meio da linda paisagem branca, sentiu seu coração desacelerar um pouco, enquanto ela se esquecia de tudo e ficava lá, apenas apreciando.

Sirius viu Marlene parar no meio da neve e ficar lá, tolamente parada. Resolveu ir até ela e pegá-la de surpresa, mas quando se aproximou e viu o quão meiga, compenetrada e indefesa ela estava, não fez nada. Apenas ficou parado ao seu lado.

Quando Marlene percebeu que tinha alguém ao seu lado, não se importou. Continuou a admirar a neve branquinha. Começou a sentir frio. Virou-se. Sirius estava a olhando, de um modo apaixonado e carinhoso que ela nunca vira.

'- Será que... Pode me emprestar sua capa? – perguntou ela, timidamente, o que era realmente difícil de acontecer. Sirius, porem, apenas tirou sua capa e a colocou sobre seus ombros. Ficaram mais um pouco em silencio, Sirius observando Marlene, Marlene observando a paisagem.

Finalmente o frio falou mais alto. Ambos resolveram voltar para o Castelo, andando na neve com dificuldade. Sirius quebrou o silencio:

'- Porque, Lene?

A morena parou de andar um instante, olhando-o espantada. Então retomou o passo, respondendo:

'- Porque o que, Black?

'- Porque você não aceita ficar comigo?

Dessa vez Marlene não parou de andar. Prosseguiu, com a cabeça baixa, pensando numa resposta, enquanto Sirius a encarava ansiosamente.

'- Porque aceitaria? – ela disse, fazendo o rapaz murchar. Mas prosseguiu:

'- Sinceramente, não dá pra negar que você é lindo, Black. Mas também não se pode negar que você é um galinha, um hipócrita, um mulherengo, um cachorro. Eu não sou o tipo de garota que sai com um cara sabendo que no dia seguinte ele vai estar estudando outra vitima, você sabe disso. Eu tenho respeito por mim. Pra que ser só mais uma na imensa lista de garotas de Sirius Black? – ela terminou, com raiva.

'- É mesmo. Pra que ser só mais uma, se você pode ser a única?

Marlene estancou e procurou os olhos azulados com os seus, tentando detectar algum sinal de mentira ou brincadeira. Não encontrou.

'- A única? Você conseguiria? Você desistiria mesmo de todas as mulheres por uma só? Por mim? – perguntou ela, entre tentando faze-lo ver o quão ridículo estava sendo e tentando faze-lo dizer o que ela queria ouvir.

'- Eu posso tentar. Eu _quero_ tentar. Por você, Lene. – ele respondeu, com uma voz profunda que fez borboletas voarem animadamente dentro de Marlene. – Se você ao menos me desse a chance...

'- Se eu te desse uma chance... Bem... Você acha que conseguiria mesmo? Abrir mão da sua adorada vida de solteira desejado pra ficar com apenas uma garota? – insistiu Marlene, doida para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

'- Se você me desse uma chance, - ele falou, se aproximando dela. – eu te mostraria que ficar com apenas uma garota é exatamente do que eu estou precisando. E você é exatamente essa garota.

Marlene não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois Sirius colara seus lábios. Era reconfortante em meio de tanto frio encontrar um "abrigo" no beijo quente. Levemente, Sirius pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Levemente, Marlene concedeu.

Era um beijo cheio de desejo, carinho e paixão reprimidos por tanto tempo. Sirius decididamente beijara muitas garotas (desde o sexto ano fora apenas para substituir Marlene) mas aquele beijo ultrapassava suas expectativas. Marlene tinha um jeito suave e impressionante de encaixar seus lábios perfeitamente nos dele, como se tivessem nascido se beijando. E de um modo ao mesmo tempo inocente e sensual, fazia um ritmo alucinante com sua língua na dele.

Marlene também já tinha beijado muitos (boa parte para afogar as magoas que sentia com Sirius) mas aquele beijo com certeza era melhor que nos seus sonhos mais loucos. O modo maroto e quente como Sirius grudara seus lábios, de modo tão protetor, o jeito como ele movia a língua com destreza e descobria os mais deliciosos jeitos de beija-la, era tudo um sonho maravilhoso.

Ambos tinham esquecido o frio que os envolvia, completamente compenetrados no beijo. Quando enfim se separaram, totalmente sem fôlego, Marlene sentiu uma insegurança sem tamanho. Será mesmo que ele estava dizendo a verdade? Como fora boba em cair nas cantadas melosas do famoso Sirius Black! Ah, que raiva.

Mas quando a morena ergueu os olhos, encontrando os de Sirius, deu-se conta de duas coisas: primeira, havia um carinho e paixão imensos nos olhos do rapaz. Não se podia duvidar de que ele realmente gostava dela. Mesmo se ele a largasse logo, sofreria com a falta que ela faria; segunda, ela se tocara de que, mesmo se fosse durar uma semana, ela deveria aproveitar, pois acabara de perceber que estava apaixonada por Sirius Black, mesmo contra todos os seus esforços para não cair em suas garras.

'- Lene? – ele chamou, tirando-a de suas descobertas.

'- Sim?

'- Eu não ouvi os gritos da Lily e do James.

Marlene riu gostosamente, enquanto Sirius a encarava com um sorriso. Quando seu riso foi morrendo, Sirius chamou novamente, se aproximando mais uma vez:

'- Lene?

'- Sim? – ela respondeu, com a voz rouca de desejo.

'- Quer namorar comigo?

O beijo que se seguiu deixou claro que mais um lindo casal se formava naquele belo Natal do sétimo ano mais animado (e briguento) que Hogwarts já vira.

**N/A2: Oi de novo. E então, gostaram? Dêem um desconto, sim? É minha primeira S/M. Espero mesmo que gostem, ou que pelo menos me mandem reviews dizendo sua opinião (qualquer que seja ela). Mas acho mesmo que meu destino não é S/M.**

**Essa parte também está na original (Pimentinha), mas resolvie postar em separado também, para que quem só lê S/M pudesse acha-la. **

**Beijos enormes, e por favor, deixem reviews!**


End file.
